endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/ZC-7
ZC-7 Aaah! I can't see a thing! What just happened? Better open fire! (gun clicks several times) Dang. -''Portal 2'' In the age of C4ISR, networked targeting, and precision guided weaponry, not deploying countermeasures is asking to die prematurely. But deploy enough countermeasures, and you can turn the tables on them. Crew Composition *Driver *Electronic Warfare Officer *Electronic Warfare Officer *Electronic Warfare Officer *Electronic Warfare Officer Sometimes, field commanders take a ride in one of these vehicles. Sensory Eyes and ears behind bulletproof glass. A hemispherical IR threat detector is standard. A North Star “北斗星” friendly-tracker is standard. Upgrades IR Searchlight To allow the ZC-7 to detect enemies at very long range, and even through (multiple) obstacles, the ZC-7 can mount a powerful IR searchlight on its roof, giving its hemispherical IR threat detector much more radiation, improving its detection of objects. Armament Iron Guard (2) The choice medium (general-purpose) machine gun in the IPC's arsenal (the Type 501), fitted into an Iron Guard sentry system. Allows for completely automatic anti-infantry capability, and it already has the Opteron chips to make sure that no civilians are harmed. Two are mounted on the vehicle's cluttered roof, one behind the other. Upgrades Type 502 HMG (2) The Type 502 is the most powerful machine gun fielded by the Superpowers. Firing high-powered 14.5mm x 114mm bullets, the weapon is a supersized CIS 50MG, a gas-operated, air-cooled, belt-fed heavy machine gun, which does include the CIS 50MG's dual feed system. This allows it to switch from one type of ammunition to the other with a flick of the switch. Replaces the Type 501s, and reduces ammunition capacity by half. Protection The ZC-7 gets hardened steel armor plating that allows small arms fire to bounce off. Applique RHA allows it to survive 14.5mm AP rounds, and ERA can protect it from garden-variety HEAT warheads. In terms of electronic defense, however, the ZC-7 is far more formidable than what it seems to be—an APC with a cluttered roof and an extra machine gun. It carries the Fire Javelin, a high-powered Neodymium laser. Firing light in the 1.06 micron range (near-IR), it can effectively overheat a target missile/rocket's skin, causing it to fall apart in midair. Finding its targets via a hemispheric IR early-warning suite, intelligently picking them via its own supercomputer, and targeting them via an IR telescope and a radar, the Fire Javelin can find and destroy an incoming missile/rocket/shell up to 3 kilometers away. However, bad weather deteriorates it's firepower significantly. In addition, it mounts four IR dazzlers (one in each corner), a directed EMP firer, and a powerful radar jammer that messes up SACLOS missiles, proximity detonation fuses and radio communications. Upgrades Mercury Arc Lamp It's not a torch you would walk your dog with. It would probably cook your dog. -Ralf Ottow, builder of a handheld [http://www.popsci.com/diy/article/2008-01/handheld-sunbeam 38-million candela flashlight.] Fits a powerful mercury arc lamp to the roof of the vehicle, allowing it literally blind enemy infantry and optical targeting systems. The lamp has its own 12.7mm AP protection, allowing it to survive spammed small-arms fire in the general direction of the lamp. Can also scorch infantry standing too close, or serve as artificial daylight. Laser Blinder Attaches a targeting LADAR to the roof of the vehicle, as well as two low-powered lasers. Upon detecting an light-based (IR to UV, thank you) sensor, it fires a low-powered laser at the target to “dazzle” it, effectively blinding that sensor. Being a laser, it has far longer effective range than the Mercury Arc Lamp. Can also target missile seekers. Mobility The ZC-7 runs on a Mitsubishi 6D24-T2 12-liter V6 direct-injection turbodiesel, and able to push out a maximum of 470 horsepower and 1,500 kg/m of torque. The engine powers all eight wheels via a CVT transmission, giving the EW vehicle decent off-road mobility and a road topspeed of 100kmph. It can achieve such speeds driving backwards as well. The vehicle is also equipped with two propellers, making it quick even when floating. The engine also gets an electric generator strapped to it, which charges a lithium-ion block battery, powering the vehicle's electronics. Upgrades Adjustable Turbocharger To give the ZC-7 even more power, it can be equipped with a variable compressor blade-angle turbocharger. Fitted with a simple computer to keep track of the vehicle's speed, the turbocharger can be adjusted on-the-go to provide extra ultra-low RPM torque or to supply maximum torque at high RPM. Improves acceleration and agility. Category:Blog posts